New Life Of Hadrian Potter
by Danate11
Summary: The summary is the first chapter I will updating the story in a couple of days.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Chapter 1- The Beginning

"Harry can you please tell us anything you remember about your aunt and uncles murder", the police officer asked.

Harry stared at the officer for a second and then he said, "The man saved me, my uncle came in and he was really drunk, and he started beating me like he normally does when he is drunk, but then this man came in with a gun and he shot them."

"My aunt was sitting in there watching so that's why he killed her too."

"Where was your cousin Harry," the officer asked.

"He was at his friend's house", Harry answered.

"Alright Harry we don't have any more questions. We have found your godfather and we are planning for you to go stay with him." Harry's face lite up at the statement.

Meanwhile, in America the BAU was just coming in from their latest case. Spencer Reid had been named the godfather of Lily's child, his cousin, and he had just received the notice today. The only reason that he had found out was, because Harry's aunt and uncle had just been murdered. Reid was of course angry over this fact, and he began to plan a flight. His angry musings were interrupted, by the phone. Morgan answered the phone, "This is agent Morgan at the BAU, and may I ask whose calling."

"Good Afternoon Agent Morgan, I am officer Jenkins from the Surrey department in England is Spencer Reid available."

"Reid and officer from Surrey is on the phone for you," Morgan called out to Reid.

"This is Doctor Spencer Reid are you calling about Harry."

"Yes sir, did you receive our notice."

"I did, but my question is why didn't receive this notice when my godsons' parents first died."

The others of Reid's team had stopped what they were doing and were listening to the conversation.

"Since when did Reid have a godson," they all thought.

"We were not aware that Harry was in his aunt and uncles custody until the report of their murder", the officer replied.

Reid took a deep breath and replied, "When will I be able to receive full custody"?

"We have already sent Harry on a plane with one of our agents he should be there tomorrow morning at 9." "We received his consent and he said he did not want to stay in England."

"Alright is there anything else that I should know"?

"Yes, we gave Harry some test in order to see if his grades were affected by his abuse, and he has been marked as a certified super genius."

Reid was surprised and it showed on his face, "Alright I will pick him up then." Reid then hung up the phone.

"What was that about Morgan asked"?

"My cousin Lily was murdered five years ago and I am just receiving the news. I was named the godfather of her child."

"Where was this kid this whole time then Morgan asked"?

"He was in his aunt and uncles custody and they were just murdered yesterday." "The police found out they had been abusing Harry as well."

"Why did no one notice JJ exclaimed"?

"I really don't know. I am picking him up at the airport tomorrow", Reid replied.

**That's the end of the chapter next Harry will be in America with Reid. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Arrival**

Reid's POV

I walked into the airport with the team and I immediately spotted the British officer, they were standing with a sign that had my name on it. The team had come because they wanted to meet my godson as well. We walked over to the officer. "I'm Spencer Reid and you are officer."

"My name is Kingsley Doctor Reid," the man replied. Kingsley handed me a suitcase and then said,

"These are Harry's items, it was nice meeting you but I have to leave now." Kingsley turned to Harry and said, "See you around sport," then he left. Harry looked at me, but didn't say anything. "This is my team Harry." I pointed to them all individually and said, "That's Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Prentice, JJ, and Hotch." Harry waved, but still did not say anything.

\- Time Skip - 3 months -

It has been three months since I took Harry and he still hasn't spoken more than five words at a time. I got him a defense instructor that doubles as a caretaker so that he is not by himself when I have to leave on extended trips for work. About a week into my custody if Harry the team and I found out that his full legal name is Hadrian James Potter-Black. We told Harry and he said he wanted to be called Hadrian. Anyway, Hadrian turned out to be a prodigy when it came to learning how to defend himself, so his teacher was actually able to speed up his training. I hope that sometime soon he starts to talk more. He was incredibly attached to JJ, Garcia, and Prentice, which I hope is a sign that he will start to open up to me, but only time will tell.

-Time Skip-1 Year-

Hadrian has gotten used to being around the team and me and he has started to enjoy himself. He really is a genius, he is already on high school senior material and he is only eight. He will probably graduate from college by the time he is ten.

**Sorry for the delay you guys. I got caught up with other story ideas. Let me know if you have any ideas to advance the story along.**


End file.
